


I know

by Ziamsession



Series: I got used to you.. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Zayn, Fingering, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smutt, Top Liam, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamsession/pseuds/Ziamsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"like you've been away much longer than you will this time but I had you for so long now I don't think I'll handle it when you're gone, I know I'm being stupid about.."<br/>Liam just grabs him by his neck into a kiss silencing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know

Zayn woke up really early he barely slept because he kept thinking and thinking trying to convince himself that he is used to this and this time it's not even as long as he's used to. He washed his face and dried it and was lost in his mind in front of the sink.

Liam was in bed he stirred as he heard the water running. Opened his eyes to see the light of the bathroom on, door not even nearly closed. He waited for Zayn to come back to cuddle him but after two or three minutes he got out of bed didn't bother to wear his boxer. He walked and leaned on the door frame seeing Zayn leaning on the sink head dropped and he did bother to wear his pj pants but he didn't bother to lift it up completely. He looked cute.  
Looked sexy all tattoos visible, back muscles at it's best and that dip of his back before his cute little bum. Liam dropped his hands and walked till he was behind him wrapping him in his arms.  
Zayn jumps a bit at first but he sinks into the embrace laying his head on Liam's shoulder eyes closed.  
"What's wrong babe?" Liam whispers nosing at Zayn's neck. "Now? Nothing" he smiles eyes still closed.  
But Liam won't let this go cause he knows it's not Zayn who wakes up at this hour and it's not like Zayn to act like this.  
"What about before, what were you thinking about?" Liam asks.  
Zayn tenses a bit and sighs. He turns to embrace Liam hands wrapping around him, cheek resting on his shoulder as Liam strokes his back. "It's just.." He shakes his head and buries it in Liam's neck who embraces him tightly if it's possible till he senses wetness on his neck. He pulls back holding Zayn's chin to lift his head to look at him "Tell me what's bothering you?" Liam asks gently a worried look on his face.  
Zayn lifts his hands to wipe his face. "I know I'm being silly but I can't help it" and Liam waits patiently for Zayn to continue "like you've been away much longer than you will this time but I had you for so long now I don't think I'll handle it when you're gone, I know I'm being stupid about.."  
Liam just grabs him by his neck into a kiss silencing him. Zayn brings him closer licking at Liam's lower lip and Liam grants him access. Zayn slows the kiss like he wants to savor how Liam tastes . Liam pulls back but Zayn needs more. Liam holds his face between his hands "you're not being silly and surly not stupid. I know how that feels. I got used to you, too. You know? You think a person would get bored with routine but I want us like we are everyday waking up to your good morning kisses , making breakfast which we usually do it naked and usually we end up having each other instead" Liam smiles as Zayn snorts out a laugh sniffing after. Liam strokes his cheek as the other hand holds him by the waist. "Showering together? Watching movies, watching you paint which also ends up with us in paint" he smirks. Making Zayn laugh and Zayn hugs him closer. "I love how we are together here in our house with our dogs with our own pace our own peace"  
"Big words Leeyum" Zayn whispers kissing his shoulder.  
"Shut up I'm trying here"  
Then he continues "why don't you just come with me? Louis can manage the restaurant when you're gone"  
Zayn snorts out a "he'll burn it down"  
"If he burned it, it will be because I paid him to" Liam says and Zayn bites his shoulder.  
Making Liam laugh.  
"I know it's just two weeks for everyone but it will be like a year for both of us, I know how you feel babe. I hate when I have to be away too"  
Zayn starts kissing his neck, jaw and finally his mouth "how about we use the time we still have wisely?" Liam breaths against him.  
"What do you suggest Mr.Payne"  
Liam doesn't say anything he just drags down Zayn's pants which were barley hanging and slot their lips back together. The once cold bathroom felt now like a furnace. Liam pulled back picking up lube and kissed zayn as he backed himself and sat on the toilet seat after he closed it with a loud bang. Zayn got rid of the pants completely and straddled him "don't spend too much time prepping me I'm already loose from last night" Zayn says as he licks and bites his collarbone  
"so eager babe"  
And Liam starts with two fingers he fingered him slowly and started scissoring his fingers stretching him. When he saw Zayn was so into it he couldn't stop himself from jabbing his fingers against that bundle of nerves. Zayn cried "d-don't I'm gonna.. Want you inside me". Liam pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock but Zayn wanted to do it himself want to hold Liam's cock against his hole tease himself a bit with it and then taking it inch after inch slowly he wants him in him so bad but he wants to savor all of this.  
He strokes Liam's cock and pulling a bit on his balls making Liam groan. He pulls himself up teasing his hole with Liam's cock till the head catches his hole making him gasp as he sinks down on it. When he bottoms out he starts grinding slowly he know he'll end up sore but he wants that.  
He pulls himself up till only the head is inside and then goes down again tightening on Liam's cock making him moan and groan. He keeps at that till Liam loses it and holds his hips and lifting him up till he slips out and Zayn whimpers at that and Liam stands up holding so he doesn't fall with how weak his legs feel and turns him around making him bend holding on the toilet seat. "Fuck me,Liam" Zayn says hand going back to take Liam's cock in his hand and guiding it inside him again. And Liam does just that. He starts thrusting slow and deep thrusts till he hears a cry of "oh fuck there Liam" and he starts with quick but hard thrusts balls slapping against Zayn's. Zayn cries out after couple more thrusts in orgasm. And Liam comes just right after him. He pulls out quickly because he's so sensitive because Zayn kept on tightening around him. Making Zayn hiss he kisses his neck whispering a "sorry".  
He starts the shower and holds Zayn up because he looks so sleepy and have this cute smile eyes looking up at Liam like he's saying "I love you" with every blink.  
After he dries them both he picks Zayn up laying him gently on the bed he spoons him but Zayn turns around hands between him and Liam head buried in his neck.  
"I love this.. I love you"  
"And I you Zayn" with a kiss placed on his hair. They fall in deep sleep.


End file.
